Idiopathic Intracranial Hypertension (IIH) is a syndrome of increased intracranial pressure that primarily affects obese women of childbearing age. Its major mordity is visual loss from optic neuropathy, that may be severe and permanent. The applicant, Deborah Friedman, MD, is a neuro-ophthalmologist with clinical experience and basic research experience in IIH. She recently assumed a new faculty position at the University of Rochester that affords her the opportunity to make a career transition to patient-oriented research. She will achieve her goal by combining didactic coursework, conferences and other educational meetings, and a mentored research project. Dr. Friedman will also gain first-hand experience in all aspects of clinical research within the award period, participating in the development and implementation of a multi-center treatment trial of IIH (coordinating center at the Univeristy of Rochester) that is planned to commence in 2005. The spectrum of morbidity in IIH is related to visual function, severe headaches, depression and obesity. It often produces significant disability during the peak years of productivity. The ability to proceed with a clinical trial of IIH has been hampered in part by the lack of agreement on a primary outcome measure. Through mentored clinical research, Dr. Friedman will develop a composite index for the evaluation and ongoing assessment of patients with IIH. She will achieve this by the following specifc aims: 1. Validate a headache disability scale in patients with IlH 2. Construct and composite rating index specific to IIH that combines objective and subjective parameters 3. Test, refine and validate the IIH composite index in subjects enrolled in a multi-center, randomized, clinical treatment trial of IIH. At the conclusion of the award period, the investigator will: Develop expertise in outcomes research and rating scale development specific to IIH Create a quantitative instrument to assess IIH-related morbidity for clinical and research use Acquire the training, mentoring and experience necessary to conduct independent, funded clinical research in ophthalmologic and neurological disorders Obtain a Masters Degree in Public Health/Clinical Investigator track